1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus and particularly, but not exclusively to a lectern.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Traditionally a lectern is a stand or reading desk from which presentations or speeches are given. Usually the stand is used to support notes etc for the presentation. This has the problem that the presenter must be continually turning pages in order to keep track of the current position of the presentation in relation to the notes.
In the television field, autocue systems have been developed to provide a scrolling text which keeps pace with the presentation and shows the portion of the speech currently being given. Autocue systems are typically operated by someone other than the presenter. Since the systems were developed for television use they typically involve projecting the text to be displayed onto an angled screen in front of the camera. The angled screen is designed so that the presenter can see the text on the screen whilst at the same time the viewpath of the camera is not obstructed. Such autocue systems are clearly bulky complex and expensive.
It is also known to provide text on a traditional computer set up such as a word processor. Conceivably such a word processor could be used when giving a presentation or speech but, again, typical computer systems comprising a keyboard, hardware, and monitor are cumbersome and expensive.